


Jack out of the bag

by ell_pandorra



Series: Female Jack [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Female Jack, Fluff, How Do I Tag, can somebody teach me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ell_pandorra/pseuds/ell_pandorra
Summary: Yusei sighed, well, he and Crow knew they can’t kept the secret forever, but what happen now……it was his to blame.





	Jack out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> well, this idea suddenly pop into my mind and I can't not write it, so, here we are. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s, English was not my first language, feel free to tell me if you saw any mistake.

      It was a peaceful day, well supposedly…

  
      Yusei sighed, well, he and Crow knew they can’t kept the secret forever, but what happen now……it was his to blame.

  
      “Yo, I’m back…… oh, Team Ragnarok, nice to…… what’s the face?” After a long day of delivery, Crow returned with a bright smile on his face, which mean he earned quite a lot for today.

  
      “They found out THAT.” Was all Yusei’s answer. Both hand cover his face in shame.

  
      “What do you mean……oh……Oh, you mean THAT? How?” Looking at and angry Jack, and three soulless Ragnarok, actually, Dragon had a shoe print on his face. Crow linked everything together. Well, he knew the result, but he wanted to know the process.

  
      “They came by.” Yusei replied. “And I was working.”

  
      “Yeah, about that, you always invested in your work and became slow to the surrounding.” Crow scratched his head. “Nope, you have to tell me more than that.”

  
      “Dragan asked where was Jack, and I told him Jack’s room.” Yusei said in a tone full of shame.

  
      “Alright……but Jack almost never took off……” Crow steal a glance at Jack, alright, today’s dinner will be Jack’s favorites, cup Ramen.

  
      “IT, WAS, HOT, AND, I, WAS, WORKING OUT.” Jack spoke in a murderess tone. Yup, good luck Yusei, may you rest in peace.

  
      The three Ragnarok souls had not yet returned.

  
      “So……Dragan walked into a half-naked Jack?” Now he knew what happened. “Not even a tank top, Jack?”

  
      Jack turned his head to the other side. Refuse to respond.

  
      Okay, a silence Jack, is a dangerous Jack. Come to think of it……it was this week! Maybe Harald could help afforded them……?

  
      “Snapped out of it, the three of you!” Crow needed their souls back. “Brave! Dragan! Harald!”

  
      Luckily their souls managed to return to their rightful place.

  
      “Crow, tell me this was just a nightmare!” Brave cried in horror. “Jack……Jack……”

  
      “Uh-UN, nope, this is reality bro.” Crow deadpan.

  
      “So all this time……” Harald looked towards Yusei.

  
      “We knew all along.” Finally putting down his hands, Yusei nodded.

  
      “Yet, you two said nothing?” Dragan said in a breathless tone.

  
      “There was nothing to say. We decided it will be best this way.” Jack cut off rudely.

  
      “And all of us were so use to it that we sometimes forgot about it.” Yusei said apologetically.

  
      “If you didn’t mind me asking, how Jack……”

  
      “The neck collar was actually a voice changer.” Crow looked smirk. “Nobody beats Yusei in machines.”

  
      Jack snorted like it was the obvious thing in the world.

  
      “Say, since you walked into Jack’s room without permission…… you are responsible for making Jack cool down. So you should do whatever Jack wanted you to do for the rest of the day.” Crow snapped his fingers and looked at Dragan. Yusei silently thank his brother.

  
      Team Ragnarok knew what Yusei and Crow was planning, although Yusei ‘helped’ it, Dragan was the one who did it, so, what Crow request wasn’t unreasonable.

  
      “Will you look at the time, we should all get dinner!” Brave tried to loosen the tension. “What do you guys eat for dinner?”

  
      “Don’t feel like eating. I’ll skip for today. You guys go ahead without me.” Jack walked back to his room. While the rest move towards outside.

  
      “Team Ragnarok, do help us to keep this secret.”

  
      “We won’t told a soul.” Harald gave his word.

  
      “But seriously, how did no one knew Jack was actually a girl?” Dragan said in disbelieve.

  
      “Technically, she was Jackie.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts! Kudos and Comment all greatly appreciated!


End file.
